


Heartful Cake

by MasterKaran



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKaran/pseuds/MasterKaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Yuffie le encanta el parque de Vergel Radiante, se pasa largas horas en aquel lugar. No cambiaría su tiempo allí por nada del mundo. Hmm... ¿nada? ¿Y la nueva pastelería que ha abierto hace poco al lado del parque? ¿Será capaz de captar su atención?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartful Cake

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Hacía tiempo que subía nada y el otro día se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Tranquilos, no estaba muerto, solo de parranda.  
> Como de costumbre aquí hay romance entre chicas así que si eso no es de tu gusto… seguramente te habrás perdido o algo. En la descripción pone claramente Yuffie x Kairi.  
> Ahora es cuando tendría que advertir sobre posibles faltas de orcografía, PERO NO ESTA VEZ. He tenido la suerte de contar con la ayuda de la increíblemente capaz @Alhechan. Ella ha corregido el texto y le ha dado el toque de elegancia que tanto necesitan mis fanfics, así que si notáis algo raro, es cosa mía. Además, también me gustaría agradecer a @sayorunchan la ayuda prestada con el título del presente fic.  
> Y, dicho esto, ¡disfrutad! =)

_**Heartful Cake** _

 

El pequeño parque situado en el corazón de Vergel Radiante era, en una sola palabra, hermoso. Un río lo atravesaba de punta a punta y diversos caminos repletos de flora encandilaban a todos aquellos que lo recorrían en busca de paz y serenidad. Por eso era el lugar favorito de Yuffie. Ni siquiera podía contar cuántos atardeceres se había pasado allí, sentada en cualquier banco, con el cielo repleto de colores vivos hasta el anochecer, observando las nubes o simplemente sintiendo la brisa en la cara, mientras innumerables desconocidos iban de un lado para otro en sus quehaceres diarios. El olor de las flores en primavera, la tenue sensación de alivio al sentarse a la sombra bajo el sol veraniego, o el calor de una taza de té apoyada contra un árbol durante el invierno. Cualquier motivo era válido para pasar tiempo allí, y se aseguraba de buscar una excusa siempre que podía.

Yuffie no se definía como una persona tímida, más bien al contrario, era una chica alegre y animada. Sin embargo, en los últimos años se había encontrado buscando serenidad y calma. Se pasaba horas en ese parque y sus alrededores, con sus propios pensamientos y esa tranquilidad que tanto buscaba. Había aprendido a entretenerse leyendo un libro bajo un árbol, por ejemplo, algo que su antiguo yo jamás hubiera hecho. Incluso se había aficionado a observar a la gente. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, el antiguo arte de ver sin ser vista había llegado a ser divertido para Yuffie. Y, con el tiempo, había aprendido a apreciar esos breves instantes en los que nadie parece reparar. Desde los suspiros cargados de exasperación de su mejor amigo Squall paseando con su novia por la plaza hasta el enfado crónico de Cid, el mecánico de la ciudad, gritando desde su taller colindante al parque a sus empleados para que hagan bien su trabajo. Esos momentos de sinceridad eran ahora parte de la chica, quien se enorgullecía por su recién descubierta habilidad.

«Con perspectiva se ven mucho mejor las cosas», pensaba Yuffie. Pero, por mucho que de verdad lo creyera, algo hizo matizar esos pensamientos: la nueva tienda al lado del parque. Era una pastelería, con el nombre de “Heartful Cake”. No solo tenían un gran surtido y de excelente calidad, sino que además habían habilitado una pequeña zona para que aquel que quisiera pudiera comer allí mismo. A Yuffie le encantó esa idea, especialmente por la bonita decoración interior y el buen ambiente que tenía, además de las vistas al parque, pero no era ese el motivo del súbito interés, claro que no. Era la dependienta.

Kairi, ese era el nombre que ponía en su placa. Su belleza era algo que no había visto en toda su vida. Especialmente esos increíbles ojos azules que convertían a Yuffie en una idiota embobada cada vez que los contemplaba. Siempre llevaba un delantal color pastel, que combinaba perfectamente con su melena rojiza. El resto de la ropa apenas podía verse, pues solía trabajar detrás del mostrador, aunque una rápida mirada cuando se acercaba a las mesas hacía sospechar que su sentido del gusto era muy elegante y maduro, sobre todo por la forma que tenía de comportarse. Trabajar de cara al público podía llegar a ser muy cargante, pero Kairi lo hacía con una naturalidad impensable para una chica de su edad, y siempre esgrimía una cálida sonrisa con todos y cada uno de sus clientes.

Su primer instinto fue el de acercarse y saludar, algo que Yuffie descartó poco después. Kairi trataba con multitud de personas en el día a día. Aun si consiguiera destacar de alguna manera, sería olvidada con rapidez. Intentando no complicarse mucho decidió que, para empezar, debía reconocer el terreno. Entrar, pedir un trozo de tarta (a ser posible de manzana), sentarse en algún asiento de cara al mostrador y observar. Sencillo.

Al final, lo que iba a ser cosa de una sola vez, la primera piedra sobre la que construir, acabó convirtiéndose en rutina. Una vez a la semana se pasaba por la pastelería y observaba discretamente a Kairi. No aprendía mucho de ella de este modo, claro está, pues la mayoría de interacciones que hacía eran relativas al trabajo. Sin embargo, observarla sonriente compensaba con creces ese hecho, ya que conseguía iluminar aun el día más oscuro a Yuffie.

Al poco pasaron a ser dos visitas a la semana. Hasta que empezaron a ser tres. Había algo en ella que era hipnotizante. Como las polillas eran atraídas por la luz, ella era atraída por esos ojos azules. Por muy raro que parezca, la cartera de Yuffie no se resintió con ese forzado cambio en sus hábitos. Las tartas eran relativamente baratas y tampoco gastaba su paga en otras cosas, así que bien podía permitírselo. Su figura se había resentido un poco más. Los días que no iba a ver a Kairi hacía ejercicio. Un sacrificio aceptable, al disfrutar de cada mordisco en esa pastelería.

Y así fueron pasando las semanas, una tras otra, siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre.

Aquel día, sin embargo, era un día especial. A la mañana siguiente sería su cumpleaños y, aunque sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa (en la que tendría que fingir sorpresa) y habría tarta de sobra para todos, quería darse un pequeño capricho esa noche. Darse el gusto después de la cena no estaría nada mal.

Se dirigió al mostrador y, después de otear rápidamente qué quedaba disponible, pidió, con su mejor sonrisa, un trozo de tarta de manzana. Esta vez para llevar. Kairi sonrió de vuelta, como solía hacer. Se quedó un instante pensativa y luego se marchó a la trastienda.

Estaba tan ensimismada por la pelirroja que casi se le pasa el hecho de que Kairi se había ido a la trastienda cuando había deliciosa tarta de manzana en el mismo mostrador. ¿Les pasaba algo a las tartas del mostrador, entonces?

Al cabo de medio minuto Kairi volvió, con su tarta ya envuelta para llevar. Algo confundida, Yuffie se despidió y se marchó a su casa. Le estuvo dando vueltas a esos pensamientos mientras caminaba, hasta que el propio trozo de tarta retuvo toda su atención. Ya esperaba con ansias la cena.

Cogió el envoltorio del frigorífico y se dirigió con entusiasmo hacia su habitación. La tarta tenía muy buen aspecto, pero no fue lo que más llamó su atención. A uno de los lados, incrustado entre las capas de la tarta, había un colgante con forma de paopu. Ponderó durante breves instantes si sería una de esas florituras comestibles que se les añaden a los pasteles, pero se dio cuenta de que ese argumento no tenía ningún sentido. El colgante era real, y no comestible. Probablemente fuera de la pastelería, pensó Yuffie, incluso puede que de Kairi. Con cuidado, recogió el colgante y lo limpió.

Yuffie miró el reloj. Era tarde pero quizá… quizá aún hubiera alguien. Tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo, así que se guardó el colgante en un bolsillo, cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia el parque.

El cielo estaba oscuro, y ya habían encendido las farolas, pero Yuffie vio, al girar la esquina, que todavía salía luz de la tienda. Una luz tenue, pero luz al fin y al cabo. Se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta, tras la cual colgaba el letrero de “cerrado”. Unas cortinas impedían ver claramente en su interior, pero aún se distinguían, con algo de dificultad, las sillas colocadas del revés encima de las mesas. Más aún, se escuchaban casi imperceptibles sonidos provenientes del fondo de la tienda.

Yuffie golpeó la puerta tres veces. Los sonidos cesaron al instante y una figura, irreconocible desde fuera, apareció detrás del mostrador. Segundos después, esa misma figura empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Era Kairi, quien se sorprendió visiblemente al abrir la puerta y, aún confundida por la visita, sonrió:

—Lo lamento mucho, pero ya hemos cerrado —dijo cortésmente.

—S-Siento molestar, de verdad —contestó rápidamente Yuffie mientras sacaba el colgante del bolsillo—, pero me he encontrado un colgante… en mi tarta.

Parecía que Kairi hubiera visto a un fantasma. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Yuffie.

—¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! El colgante es mío —reconoció—. Debe de haberse caído ahí por error. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Oh, no no. No hace falta que te preocupes, no pasa nada. B-Bueno, supongo que lo querrás de vuelta —acercó torpemente el colgante a Kairi, quien lo recogió en seguida. Yuffie no sabía qué cara poner. Era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación fuera de los estándares habituales y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, se estaba quedando en blanco. Lo cual no solía pasar nunca.

Kairi observó el colgante con ternura.

—De nuevo, lo siento mucho. Si te soy sincera, lo estaba buscando. Me lo suelo quitar cuando trabajo, para evitar… esto. No sé cómo ha podido pasar. Ha sido un descuido muy tonto por mi parte.

La chica parecía poner mucho énfasis en las disculpas.

—¡Oh! Y debo de haber estropeado tu tarta de manzana. Deja que te sirva otra tajada, por favor.

—No no, no hace falta —replicó Yuffie.

—¡Claro que sí! No es molestia alguna. Ven, vamos a la trastienda.

Sin esperar a la respuesta, Kairi se encaminó hacia el aparador. Abrió la pequeña puertecita al lado del mostrador para que Yuffie, no del todo convencida, pudiera pasar, y la guió hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda.

La trastienda era mucho más pequeña de lo que parecía desde fuera. En la cocina de más al fondo era donde se hacían los pasteles, pero esta habitación servía a otro propósito. Decoraciones, envoltorios, papeles y cartones de diversos tipos. Todo aquello que se necesitaba habitualmente en la tienda tenía su repuesto allí.

Kairi dejó el colgante en una mesita cercana. Acto seguido, caminó pasillo abajo hacia la cocina, para traer el trozo de tarta prometido. Estando sola en aquel lugar, Yuffie por fin tuvo tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos, para saber dónde y con quién estaba. Recordó los trozos de tarta del mostrador y se alegró. Como mínimo ahora tendría la oportunidad de no parecer tan poco locuaz.

En breve Kairi volvió, con una porción considerablemente más grande que la que tenía el trozo de tarta original.

—Te he cortado un poco más como soborno, ¿vale? —sonrió, mientras dejaba la tarta en la mesa y comenzaba a empaquetarla.

—Oh, ehm… gracias. U-Una pregunta —Kairi se volvió hacia ella al decir esas palabras, cosa que minó un poco la determinación de Yuffie. No obstante, prosiguió—. ¿Por qué no has cogido una de las tartas del mostrador? Por curiosidad, más que nada.

Kairi paró por completo de envolver.

—¿Querías una del mostrador?

—No no. Solo preguntaba por curiosidad. E-Es que como… No, nada, es una pregunta estúpida. No tiene importancia.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Luego sonrió y siguió envolviendo la tarta.

—El mostrador es una especie de pequeña cámara frigorífica —dijo sin apartar la vista—. Conserva bien todo el material y permite que se vea, pero no es lo mismo que una nevera. De ahí que haya ido a la cocina a cortar este trozo. Te he dado lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Oh, vaya. No hacía falta que…

—¡Claro que sí! —interrumpió Kairi— No quiero perder a una de mis clientas habituales por una tontería como esta.

Yuffie se sorprendió, cosa que la pelirroja notó de reojo.

—Tú eres la chica guapa que siempre se sienta en la esquina, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Kairi, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Las mejillas de Yuffie se sonrojaron instantáneamente y, durante un segundo, su cerebro se congeló. Tan aturdida estaba por esa frase que no notó el ligero rubor que apareció en Kairi en ese mismo segundo.

—V-Vaya, n-no pensé que te fijarías. Sí, s-soy yo —balbuceó como pudo. Todo el arrojo que creía tener se esfumaba sin dificultad. Era esa voz. Esos ojos azules.

—Esto ya casi está —dijo Kairi instantes después, mientras acababa de ponerle un lacito al envoltorio. Acto seguido, y con una sonrisa impecable, le ofreció a Yuffie la tarta. Después la acompañó hasta el mostrador, aunque ella se quedó detrás.

—Yo todavía tengo que recoger unas cosas antes de cerrar, así que supongo que ya nos veremos otro día.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Así podrás irte antes —preguntó Yuffie, intentando no parecer interesada.

Kairi fijo su vista en Yuffie con una expresión indescifrable.

—…Todavía tengo que hacerme la cena, así que estoy muy tentada de aceptar. Sin embargo, es el estropicio que he montado al buscar mi colgante lo que he de ordenar, así que no puedo pedirte que te quedes. Mi honor me lo impide —bromeó y, acto seguido, desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el suelo—. A todo esto, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, pero aún no sé cómo te llamas.

—Yuffie —añadió toscamente—. Me llamo Yuffie.

—¿Yuffie? Yuffie. No se me olvidará —dijo Kairi, con el inicio de una sonrisa en sus labios—. Encantada de conocerte, Yuffie. Yo soy… ehmm… bueno, Kairi —dijo señalando la placa con su nombre.

—Encantada.

Ambas se miraron, pero ninguna dijo nada. Un cálido silencio se impuso en la tienda, algo a lo que ninguna de las dos sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

—Pues eso, espero verte pronto por aquí, Yuffie —dijo sonriente Kairi.

—Claro —Yuffie también sonreía—, lo mismo digo. ¡Nos vemos!

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Una asociación de ideas un tanto peculiar se le metió en la mente y, durante esos pocos instantes, no la dejó pensar en nada más. Era una mala idea, Yuffie estaba segura. Pero iba a llevarla a cabo.

Se detuvo en seco justo delante de la puerta.

—O-Oye, Kairi… sé que… es bastante posible que te esté molestando, y seguro que quieres irte a casa cuanto antes, pero… —se volvió, haciendo acopio de todo el coraje que llevaba encima— en la pastelería a la que voy me han dado un trozo enorme de tarta. Está buenísima, pero dudo que me la pueda acabar yo sola. ¿L-La compartimos?

Si Kairi se sorprendió, su cara no fue capaz de reflejarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la otra chica, y ella miraba de vuelta. La pelirroja desvió un momento la mirada y se recogió el pelo tras la oreja. Una sonrisa ahogada se esbozaba en su rostro. Una diferente a todas las que Yuffie había visto.

—P-Por supuesto. Me encantaría.


End file.
